Naruto: Legacies
CHAPTER ONE: NINJA ACADEMY Naruto walked lazily down the street, not a care in the world. He had no missions at this point, and Iruka had insisted on letting him come and oversee the graduation exam. With the promise of Ichiraku, of course. But also, he was intensely curious about who was going to be introduced into this ninja world next. Boy, today suddenly got just a little more interesting. Down the road, he could see the very building he had spent his days as a student: the Ninja Academy. In front, he saw the smiling face of Iruka looking at him with glee that he had actually come, Naruto knowing that he had some definite doubts. "Hey, Naruto!" he shouted with a wave. He returned the gesture. "The students are ready." Iruka added. "There right inside, waiting for you." "Uh, hey sensei, you look a little red." It was this moment that Naruto noticed that they was almost the same height now, and that Iruka was blushing with pride. "I'm just so proud of how far you've come, it seems like yesterday that we were still eating Ichiraku together." "We still do." replied Naruto, opening the door for Iruka. He had noticed that he had matured quite a bit since those days. In fact, just theis morning, he had even offered an old lady cross the street. "Yes," Iruka replied, "but at that time you were so young. But look at you now." Iruka stopped himself, and laughed. "I must be sounding like an old man right now am I?" They both allowed a short chuckle, and then continued down the long corridor where he had spent so many days running from his sensei after a prank. Silently, Naruto laughed again, in memory. Naruto wondered if these halls were still used for that same thing. "I bet you're thinking do people still play pranks on ol' Iruka hmm?" he said with a smile, as if he had read his mind. "Well, yeah." Naruto replied. "Do they?" Iruka chuckled for a moment. "Well, I occasionally get the eraser-over-door trick every now and then, but at least they weren't as bad as you." Naruto shot a glare as Iruka laughed again. "Maybe I should show these amateurs a thing of two?" replied Naruto with gusto. Iruk grimaced at the thought, and raised his hands in mercy. "Uh, um, there's no reason to do that," Iruka said, quivering. "I think I'll settle for the amateurs for now." They reached the end of the long corridor of memory, to reach the old, rickety wooden door that led to Iruka's classroom. "Here we are." They both could hear the din of classroom chatter behind the door, and Naruto was half nervous and anxious to walk into there, and see the people that might potentially become his allies one day. Okay Naruto. Let's just walk right in, dontt be nervous. And then he reminded himself: since when has he ever been nervous? Iruka opened the door to reveal what he once called his home room, a large, spacious area with a row of wooden seats around a green carpeted centre, students sitting in almost every seat. Behind that was a faded blackboard, with numerous calculations and ninja rules that he should've known off by heart by now, although he couldn't recall a single one. The room wasn't as chaotic as he Naruto thought it would be. In fact, it seemed real quiet. A feat that his old class could never surpass. "Students," Iruka announced, every one turning to the sound. "This is the great Naruto Uzumaki." he said presenting the said person, who seemed to blush with embarrassment, although proud. "How ya doin' everybody!" he added with a slight waving gesture. Silent murmurs from everonee. "He is here to supervise your graduation exams," Iruka continued, now confident this was going well, "he will also be the one to mark you as well. And you better do good! Cause this guy is the real deal!" Iruka began to laugh, but criticising whispers caused his confidence to faint. The room fell silent. "Uh, okay then. Let's move on." he concluded, blushing. A few murmurs rose, and after a short moment they faded and the students lined up in front of the blackboard. Naruto and Iruka stood in front of them, Naruto having no clue what to do, Iruka experienced in the event, holding a small clipboard. "Okay Naruto, this is all you have to do," he whispered into his ear, "just see if they can pull off the juts I call out. That's all that matters." Naruto nodded, and Iruka turned to face the potential ninja. Simple. If they can pull it off, they pass. No sweat. And then it was Ichiraku time! He looked to Iruka, who gestured towards the students anxiousl, silently hinting him to begin. Naruto then looked to them, each one ready and raring to go. "Okay, who's first?" After that, one, obviously determined looking kid with fiery hair stepped forward. He liked this guy already. "Okay Kato Ryo, demonstrate for us the transformation jutsu." Kato showed a familiar expression or Naruto's, and then formed the necessary handsigns, determined to impress his role model. "Transformation Jutsu!" After that, the boy burst into a puff of smoke, leaving the room silent for a moment, and then emerging as a complete copy of Iruka. But there was something...wrong with the picture. Naruto had to call upon his last reserves of maturity just to keep from laughing. Kato's image of Iruka was...wonky. Yes. That's how he put it. He had an oversized nose, bubbling with warts, and huge, ridiculous buck teeth, resulting in uncontrollable laughter from the students. Iruka simmered with rage. "Kato! How dare you demean me like this! It's outrageous!" All of sudden and unexpected, Iruka composed himself, and broke down laughing, then ruffled Kato's hair as if nothing happened. "Hehe, you see this Naruto? This is just like when you used to do that. Its funny how history keeps repeating itself right?" Naruto laughed along, ignoring the critical expressions of the class. "It really does feel like deja vu doesn't it?" "So does that mean I pass?" Kato asked innocently, but Iruka replied with an incredibly powerful smack to the head. "Keep quiet!" Iruka scolded. Naruto could just see the steam billowing from this hothead. "Of course you don't! Such disrespect is too be punished for not rewarded!" "Hey sensei, can I speak to you for a moment?" Blank. Iruka regained his sense of feeling and trudged over to the unsure shinobi, leaning over to hear what was to be said. Inaudibly, Naruto whispered into Iruka's ear, every word striking some unnatural chord in his mind. Eventually, the sensei came to a conclusion, and cleared his throat and spoke. "I've come to a decision, Kato." Shocked, obviously. Kato's fiery hair seemed to flicker like the real thing as he suddenly turned his head. "You pass. Yes, surprising I know, with your total lack of respect and skill..." "Hey!" "Anyways, Naruto has told me that he sees some kind of potential in you Mr Ryo. So congratulations. You are now a shinobi." Kato's baby like face beamed in constant surprise, which followed with simultaneous gasps from the students. "What are you talking about?" A spunky kid with coporate-cut hair shouted. "His jutsu was terrible!" "Now now, Sateku, I'm sure Naruto has a good reason for passing him." Iruka leaned over to the said person. "Naruto! I seriously think this is a bad idea!" "It isn't! Just trust me on this everything will be fine!" Naruto replied. The classroom erupted with chaos and confusion. Students protested and tossed scrunched balls of paper as Kato hid innocently behind his teacher. "Come on settle down! You'll just have to live with it! I mean, if you can't stand this then how will you ever stand being a ninja?" Category:Role-Play